


Lego house

by bluekwj



Series: Woochan's Chronicles [4]
Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Anniversary, Couple Fight, M/M, woochan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluekwj/pseuds/bluekwj
Summary: It’s Chan and Woojin first anniversary. Woojin prepared a present for Chan for the occasion, but, when Chan arrived, Woojin noticed he didn’t remember, making them start a fight about it, although Chan didn’t know the real reason why Woojin was mad at first. The anniversary turned to Woojin distancing himself from Chan, who, later, understood the reason why Woojin was angry.





	Lego house

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! This is Blue! This is the longest fic I wrote ever and the second I wrote, so it's possible that there's still some problems, but I hope you all enjoy it!

It was afternoon.Woojin was training his vocals for the new songs along Seungmin and Jeongin after they, together with Minho, Hyunjin and Felix, practiced the new choreography for the near comeback that morning. He had not seen Chan, Changbin and Jisung all day. They were working on the last preparations for the new album, so Woojin barely saw them during daytime. Chan asked Changbin again to sleep on Woojin’s bed during those weeks, since they wouldn’t do anything at night time and because it’d be the only time Chan and Woojin would have to spend together. Changbin didn’t bother and gladly accepted it.

 Woojin, Seungmin and Jeongin were absolutely tired. It was almost 7 p.m. and Woojin noticed none of them was making good progress anymore.

“We should call it a day”, Woojin said, putting his sheet music on a stand nearby, “we aren’t doing much anymore”.

Seungmin and Jeongin nodded and the three of them went out of the room. JYP building was exceptionally desert that night. Woojin didn’t remember people going home so early since their practice season started. When the three of them were at the entrance, they waited for the car to take them home. Woojin was a bit nervous, since that wasn’t an ordinary day to him.

“You look apprehensive, hyung”, Jeongin commented when they finally were in the car.

“It’s Channie and hyung’s first anniversary”, Seungmin answered it before Woojin, “Hyung told me that three times this morning”.

Woojin got a bit red when Seungmin said it. He wished he could hide his excitement a bit better, but he wanted to talk to someone about it badly. It’s been a year since Chan officially asked him to be his boyfriend. He was so happy that night he couldn’t forget it. Many things had happened since that night and it didn’t matter if it was good or bad, he was happy all the time, because all those moments he created with Chan, the one he loved.

“What are you going to do, hyung?”, Jeongin asked, the curiosity overflowing in his eyes.

 “Ok, I’ll tell you, but you two must keep it as a secret. Promise?”, both synchronized said “promise” when Woojin finished talking, “I’m not really good at those things, but... I've collected all the letters and notes that Chan has given me since we started dating, put it on a box and wrote a thank-you letter for our anniversary”, Woojin explained, feeling his face burning, not even daring to look at Seungmin and Jeongin eyes.

“Ew, that’s so cheesy!”, Jeongin said, expressing his disgust through his expression.

“Chan-hyung will love this, hyung!”, Seungmin said, quite excited.

“I put the box into his desk’s drawer, it’s possible he’ll find it tonight”, Woojin said, feeling himself a bit more excited.

They arrived at the dorm later than expected, since there was traffic on their way there. Woojin opened Chan’s room and saw he wasn’t home yet. He checked his desk’s drawer once more to see if the box was still there. The red small box was resting in the middle of the drawer the same way he left it. Woojin smiled unwittingly when he thought about Chan’s probable reactions.

Woojin took his towel and went to the bathroom to a long shower. He was really tired of all that training, not only of that training day, but tired of all those training weeks. However, he was really excited for that night. He couldn’t help but think about what Chan made for their anniversary. Chan always were the type of boyfriend who’d do big things for their relationship. Woojin never like those kinds of things and, when he saw someone else doing it, he thought it was cheesy, however, when it was Chan doing it, he couldn’t explain why he loved it so much.

After almost an hour taking a shower, Woojin got out of the bathroom feeling refreshed. He felt like dressing something good for that night, he didn’t want to wear something random. When he was in Chan’s room, he dressed himself well. He was more than twenty minutes fixing his hair in front of the mirror when someone opened the door.

Chan was talking to someone at the door. By the voice, Woojin recognized it as being Changbin’s.

“We really need to get this thing ready and we should do it quickly”, Chan said and Woojin heard Changbin agreeing from some distance.

Chan closed the door and threw, tired, his bag on his bed.

“Hi, Wooj”, he said, sitting on the chair near to his desk, looking like an undead man.

“Channie, you look terrible”, Woojin said, worried, “What happened?”.

“Today was a really stressing day, the most stressful one ever”, Chan said, taking some papers out of his bag and putting them on his desk, “JYP himself was to our room to see how the songs were turning out, but he didn’t like many things and now Changbin, Jisung and I have to change a lot of things and we don’t have time at all”.

Woojin came next to Chan and rest his hand on the drawer where his box was; he didn’t know what to do.

“Now I need to take the night to change these things as soon as possible”, Chan said, writing and erasing things on his paper.

“So you forgot...”, Woojin let it out in an almost inaudible voice, the frustration getting over his body against his own will.

 “What did you say?”, Chan asked, letting go of his papers and turning, curious, to Woojin.

“It’s nothing”, Woojin said, trying to sound unbothered, but failing miserably.

 “What happened, Woojin? Why you are like this all of sudden?”, Chan asked, trying to touch his arms, but Woojin dodged it.

“I said it’s nothing!”, Woojin spoke a bit louder.

“What got into you?”, Chan spoke loudly and violently as well, “It can’t be nothing”.

“But that’s exactly what it is: nothing”, Woojin said, almost ironically, his head felling heavy, “Nothing _means_ nothing. That’s the only thing it means”.

“You can’t be serious”, Chan laughed sarcastically, turning his back to Woojin, “I’m so tired of all this damn day and you’re making it even worse”.

“You’re not the only one tired, Chan”, Woojin said, getting evidently irritated, “We _all_ are tired. We weren’t actually playing around when you were working”.

“So now I’m just thinking about myself, right?”, he turned to face Woojin, couldn’t hide his own irritancy, “I’m just sick of this. I’m sick of all this”.

Chan didn’t wait Woojin to reply, he put his papers strongly in his bag, put it on his back and took his pillows and his sheet in hands.

“Where are you going?”, Woojin asked, not so irritated anymore.

“This room is all yours”, Chan said, walking to the door, “I’m going to sleep on the couch”. Woojin didn’t do anything.

When Chan closed the door, Woojin sat on Chan’s bed and started to cry. He didn’t want to things turn out like they did. It was their anniversary, that was supposed to be a happy night, it should not have ended up in a fight. Tears were going down Woojin’s face unceasingly. He was mad at Chan for forgetting their anniversary, that date was really important to Woojin, but he felt guilty for putting Chan out of his own room as well. Woojin didn’t know what to do, the only thing he wanted that moment was to cry until he disappears.

Chan violently threw his bag, pillow and sheet against the couch. He was so angry that he couldn’t think right. He had a really stressful day on his work and thought he could have a bland night in his room with Woojin, but then Woojin turned out to be the reason why he was even more stressed.

“I really can’t believe this...”.

Chan took this bag on his back once more and walked through the dorm’s dark halls until he reached a room where he found Changbin and Jisung discussing something over some papers.

“Channie?”, Changbin said, surprised, “I thought you were working in our room today”.

“No, I had a fight with Woojin and now I’m sleeping on that couch in the living room”, Chan explained, putting his bag on the table Changbin and Jisung were. Both were shocked at Chan’s words.

“Is Woojin-hyung ok?”, Jisung asked, genuinely worried.

“He’s perfectly fine since he doesn’t have to stand my stupid presence now”, Chan replied, still angry.

“Channie, this can’t be true”, Changbin censured, “What did exactly happen?”.

Chan explained the whole situation, emphasizing the part Woojin changed his mood all of sudden.

“This is so atypical”, Jisung commented when Chan finished, “Hyung is not like that, really”.

“I think this is strange too”, Changbing nodded, sitting in a chair next to Chan, “Didn’t you do something, Channie?”.

“I didn’t, I was just talking about my day and he changed”, Chand defended himself, started to feel angry again, “But I don’t wanna talk about this now. We have a lot of work to do and we need to do it quickly”.

“Actually, Binnie and I found out the main problem who was causing those things JYP adverted us”, Jisung informed, showing Chan the papers he was holding, “so we don’t have many things to do now, just some small adjusts and we are all done”.

“We were about to tell you this”, Changbin said, “But I’m glad we didn’t”.

Chan sighed relieved. Since the main problem was solved, he didn’t need to get through that night working on it. He wasn’t in the mood to do so, so he’d problem only get even more stressed and wouldn’t achieve any progress.

“You guys are amazing”, Chan said, analyzing the papers Jisung gave to him, “Thank you so much”.

“You better go to sleep, Channie”, Changbin recommended, worrying about how Chan looked, “We have the day off tomorrow, since we don’t need to work on this issue anymore, we can relax and you can settle things with Woojin”.

Chan just nodded and the three of them went to their respective beds, unfortunately, Chan’s bed that night was that uncomfortably hard couch. Chan tried to find a comfortable position through the night, but gave up some time later. He stayed up for two hours before he finally could fall asleep. All sort of feelings was running through his body that he couldn’t hush his mind, however he didn’t even notice when it was all quiet and he slept with an all-black mind.

***

  Chan woke up to the sound of someone talking from the kitchen. He sat on the sofa and scratched his head, sleepy. When he got up, he felt an acute pain right in his back. Chan tried to stretch himself to make the pain go away, but he didn’t succeed. He walked to the kitchen and saw Hyunjin, Seungmin and Jeongin laughing loudly, but they immediately got scared when they noticed Chan was there.

“Hyung, you look terrible”, Hyunjin said, tying to fix Chan’s messy hair, “What happened?”.

“I had a fight with Woojin, so I slept in that couch”, Chan explained, taking a jug of orange juice from the fridge.

“I told Woojin-hyung that was cheesy”, Jeongin said, with a mature air.

“Didn’t you like it, hyung?”, Seungmin sounded sad.

“Didn’t like what?”, Chan asked carefreely while drinking his juice in the kitchen counter.

“Woojin-hyung’s present for your first anniversary”, Seungmin answered, still sad.

Chan spat the juice he was drinking on the kitchen counter.

“Oh, my god! How could I have forgot this?”, Chan exclaimed, his sleepiness going away from his body in seconds.

“You forgot?”, Hyunjin repeated, shocked, “How could you have forgot it, hyung?”.

 “I was so stressed and busy yesterday that I didn’t realize it was already our anniversary”, Chan explained himself, realizing many things.

“Woojin-hyung was busy and stressed yesterday too, but he remembered”, Seungmin said judiciously.

“He even collected every letter and note you have given him since your first date, made a box and put it all inside with a thank-you letter”, Jeongin said, “The box it’s in your desk’s drawer”.

“Ew, that’s cheesy!”, Hyunjin said, making a disgusted expression.

Chan looked the three of them staring at him and sighed.

“You three are right”, he admitted, “I’m just making excuses”.

Chan lowered his head and started to clean up the counter with a napkin he found when he heard someone entering the kitchen. When Chan raised his head, he saw Woojin who was pouring some coffee into a cup.

“Morning, Wooj!”, Chan said, trying to act like nothing had happened to test if Woojin was still mad at him or not, however Woojin didn’t answer, he just took his cup and turned, but stopped before passing through the door.

“Changbin is already back to your room”, and left.

Hyunjin, Seungmin and Jeongin looked at Chan with mixed expression, Chan couldn’t tell if they were worried or sad about what they just saw.

“Don’t worry, kids”, Chan said with a big smile, “I’ll settle things quickly”.

Chan didn’t wait for his word to make sense to them before leaving the kitchen. If what Woojin said was true, he already left Chan’s room, so he could check if Jeongin was right about what he told him.

When he entered his room, Changbin said something Chan didn’t pay attention to, he just opened his desk’s drawer rashly and saw a small red box inside. His chest tightened painfully when he opened the box: there was a small transparent package with an even smaller red ribbon carrying some papers that Chan recognized as being the letter and notes he always wrote to Woojin. Searching further in the box, Chan found a small envelope addressed to him. He opened it and started to read the letter that was inside.

 

_Dear Channie,_

_You know I’m not good with words and not good at writing about my feelings, but today is a really special day to me, so I decided to take some courage to do it._

_It’s been a year since you asked me to be your boyfriend. I don’t know if I ever said how much this meant to me, but I was so happy that day. I know I was a little insecure about our relationship for a long time, but you didn’t bother, you always were there for me and make me feel comfortable. You were and still are an amazing boyfriend to me, what didn’t really surprise me, since you were always a really amazing friend as well._

_Many things have happened in this year that we were together and I’m glad for each of them, because I never was sad when you were around. Your presence always made me feel appreciated and loved like I never felt in my life before. I hope this year is just another one of many we can spent together._

_I have many things to be grateful for and one of the biggest things is you. Thank you for supporting me, thank you for loving me for a whole year. Thank you for protecting and taking care of me. Thank you for being this amazing boyfriend to me._

_I love you so much._

_All yours,_

_Wooj._

 

Chan noticed he was crying when he saw a teardrop falling on the letter. He was feeling so bad about what he read, the guilt hit him harshly at every word he was reading. How could Woojin think Chan was a good boyfriend to him when he couldn’t even remember their anniversary or even notice how much that was important to him? Chan didn’t know how much it meant to him, but to the fact Woojin wrote a whole letter thanking him for their anniversary, it probably meant more than Chan could imagine.

“Channie...”, Chan heard Changbin calling for him and immediately dried his tears.

“Changbin, you need to help me”, it was the only thing he said before put Woojin’s letter back to his drawer.

***

Woojin stayed in his bed all day. He didn’t want to see or interact with anyone. When the other members asked him what happened, he just said he was tired, what wasn’t completely a lie. He worked so hard those weeks that every part of his body was sore and he wanted to recover himself on his day off.

Woojin turned on his bed. He knew he wanted to spend that day with Chan. He thought Chan was making some plans for that day, so they could celebrate their anniversary, however he completely forgot. Woojin thought it was his own fault to think Chan would remember. It was his own fault to create expectations that yesterday would be somewhat special to them. In the end, it was special only to Woojin...

Woojin felt his eyes flutter again. He pressed his own eyes with his wrists. He didn’t want to cry any longer. He felt himself an idiot for crying for something like an anniversary, but he couldn’t control his own feelings. Every time he thought about what happened last night, he only felt pain. Chan never screamed at him, not even once, seeing Chan mad like that because of him was a really new experience; one of the worse experiences he passed through.

Woojin’s thoughts were interrupted by soft knocks on the door. Woojin dried his eyes to make sure no one could notice he was crying before turning around to see who it was.

“Hyung, Jeongin it’s calling you”, Felix said in an urgent tone, “He said it’s important”.

“What does he want?”, Woojin asked, uninterested.

“I don’t know actually, but he’s crying and he said the only person who could help him was you, hyung”, Felix explained, looking really distressed.

Woojin got up so fast that Felix jumped back in surprise.

“Jeongin is crying?”, Woojin repeated, getting near to Felix, “Take me to him”.

Felix nodded and guided Woojin through the dorm’s halls until they reached the room Chan, Changbin and Jisung often uses to work at home.

When Woojin opened the door, he was so shocked he couldn’t express anything. Minho, Seungmin and Jeongin were at the back of the room holding mics each and, for Woojin’s surprise, Chan was in the middle, holding a mic as well.

“Wooj baby”, Chan started, “I’ve been a stupid and selfish boyfriend to you. I know you’re mad at me right now and I don’t blame you for that. I wanna apologize to you properly, so that’s why I wanna sing that song to you”.

Woojin looked at the corner and saw Changbin and Jisung with a laptop and speaker who started to play a song Woojin didn’t recognize immediately.

 

_I'm gonna pick up the pieces_

_And build a lego house,_

_When things go wrong we can knock it down._

_My three words have two meanings,_

_There's one thing on my mind, it's all for you._

 

Woojin looked at his back and saw that Hyunjin and Felix were at the door, blocking it. He turned to where Chan was singing to him along with Minho, Seungmin and Jeongin as his back vocals. Woojin was so confused that couldn’t quite understand what Chan was singing. When he calmed himself down, he came to realize it.

 

_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got ya to keep me warm_

_And if you're broken I'll mend ya_

_And keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now._

 

Woojin couldn’t believe it. Although he knew Chan was the type of boyfriend who always do big things for their relationship, he never needed to apologize since they were together. The way he was doing it made Woojin’s chest tightened. When he came to realize, he was crying in front of the members. Even though he tried to dry all of the tears, he couldn’t make it to stop.

 

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love,_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And, out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now._

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind,_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And, out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now._

 

Hyunjin came near to Woojin and hugged him. Woojin looked at him and Hyunjin expressions told him it was ok if he wanted to cry. Woojin hugged him back and didn’t try to hold it back any longer. The second later, Felix was there too to comfort him.

 

_Don't hold me down._

_I think my braces are breaking and it's more than I can take._

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind,_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And, out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now._

Woojin noticed Chan was crying too. He didn’t know why he was crying, but he seemed honest about what he was feeling. Woojin was still crying as well, all the painful tears were replaced for happy tears. He couldn’t express in words how much he was happy for Chan making all those things just to make him feel better. 

“My Wooj”, Chan interrupted in the middle of the song while Minho, Seungmin and Jeongin still sang, “I’ll pick you up when you’re getting down”, he said, drying his own tears, “And, out of all these things I’ve done, I’ll love you better now”.

The song ended and all of the membered applauded. Hyunjin and Felix pushed Woojin to be near to where Chan was standing.

“I hope you can forgive me, Woojin, for all the things I said yesterday”, Chan apologized again, “I should’ve never forgot our first anniversary and should’ve realized how much it meant to you. Can you, please, forgive this stupid man?”

Woojin didn’t say anything, he just ran into Chan’s arms and kissed him. Changbin, Minho, Jisung and Seungmin were celebrating while Hyunjin, Felix and Jeongin were making weird sounds to express their disgust.

“I’m sorry, Chan”, Woojin apologizes, breaking the kiss, “I was so selfish, I was thinking only about how I was feeling that I didn’t think about how you were feeling. You were so tired and stressed and I didn’t understand you yesterday. Can you forgive me too?”.

“I can forgive you if you accept to go out on a date with me”, Chan smiled and smoothed Woojin’s waist, “We have reservations for your favorite restaurant”.

Woojin kissed Chan once more, what made Hyunjin scream in disgust at the back,

 “I can’t believe Chan forced you all to act like that”, Woojin said, laughing while Chan dried his boyfriend’s tears, “Felix really made me believe something happened to Jeongin”.

All of them laughed at the situation. The environment was a lot lighter than before. Woojin wasn’t sad anymore, all his sadness was replaced for happiness to be there with the man he loved.

***

Chan and Woojin arrived late that night. They tried not to make any noise to not wake up the others. When they were at the living room, Woojin saw Chan’s pillows and sheets on the couch and felt guilty again.

“I’m sorry, Channie, it must’ve been really uncomfortable sleeping here”, Woojin said.

Chan just hugged Woojin from behind and rested his head on Woojin’s shoulders.

 “It was, but today we’re sleeping in my room again, Wooj baby”.

“What about Changbin?”, Woojin asked, confused.

“He’s already sleeping on your bed”, Chan answered.

Chan took his pillow and sheet and directed to his room alongside with Woojin. Once they were there, Woojin saw his box opened in Chan’s desk and felt a bit embarrassed.

“So you saw it”, Woojin said.

“Of course, baby”, Chan said, hugging and kissing Woojin, “It was so cute. It really surprised me, I didn’t expect you to keep all the letters and notes I gave to you”.

“Of course I keep them, each of them means a lot to me, Channie”, Woojin said, playing with Chan’s hair, “I’m just bad at expressing how much I care about those things”. Chan chuckled.

 “Yes, you have a ‘I don’t care about a thing’ face, but your letter shows how wrong your face is”, Chan said, pointing to the small red envelope, “You should write more, you’re really good at it”.

“Stop mocking me, Channie”, Woojin said, hitting Chan’s chest.

“I’d never mock you, baby”, Chan said, laughing.

“We should sleep now”, Woojin said, “You must be tired. I think it’s not easy to sleep on that couch”.

“No, no!”, Chan said strongly, laying on his bed, “I’m fine, still full of energy. If you want to do something, I’m up for it”. Woojin just laughed and went to the corner to change his clothes.

“Still can’t believe what you did today”, Woojin commented, dressing his pajama, “Never in a million years I’d think you’d do that. I thought we’d eventually get back to talking and–“.

Woojin stopped talking when he heard a loud snoring coming from his back. When he turned, he saw that Chan was already sleeping. He walked near to him and kissed him in the forehead, turned off the lights and laid by his side carefully to not wake him up. Woojin admired Chan’s tired face and left a kiss in his lips before resting his head on Chan’s chest, falling asleep with the certainty he had the most caring boyfriend ever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Let me know if you liked it! I have plenty ideas to make new one shots, so stay with me. I'm looking forward to see how they'll turn out! Don't forget to check out my other works!


End file.
